camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivory Silverbone
Personality Ivory is a clumsy cheerful boy who loves nothing more than helping people out and spending his whole day with his friends. He's courageous and fearless but his biggest weakness is his friends. He usually spends his days resting somewhere lazying-out or searching for people who need help. Randomly speaks spannish (which he learened at school) when he's nervous or scared. History Carter Silverbone was a clear-sighted mortal and a cave explorer. His most recent job was to explore a very deep and dark cave. Аnd the worst part was that his assistant had fallen ill - poor girl was on bed for a month now. Luckyly he was able to post an online job application and a young looking girl had applied for it. He didn't had time to meet her before the expedition because it was too soon. So their first meeting was gonna be on the beginning of the expedition itself. Carter was a bit nervous since he hadn't met the girl and he didn't knew her. All he knew about her was her name - Helena. They met up at the bus station so they could catch a bus to the town which was closest to the cave. Helena was dressed in spоrty comofrtable clothing and heр hair was collected in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a cap and her shoes were fit for climbing. He saw a small backpack on her back - she seemed prepared. Carter thought she looked beautiful. Helena smiled brightly as she saw Carter approaching. She offered her hand to him "You're Dr. Silverbone right? I'm Helena. Nice to meet you!". Even tho Helena seеmed so friendly, Carter couldn't help but feеl like there was something mysterious about that girl - and the fact that he couldn't figure out what was killing him. Besides this weird feeling he smiled and took the girl's hand for a handshake "Yes nice to meet you Helena. You can call me Carter if you want." Dr. Silverbone really got to know Helena quickly on their way to the cave. She seemed like a very nice girl to him. And she seemed to like him back. As they entered the cave, Carter turned his flashlight on but it suddenly broke down as if it had no power left. That's weird - He made sure to buy new batteeries for the flashlight. It was the first rule of cave exploring after all. "Don't worry Doc" Helena said suddenly and pulled a torch of here backpack. She removed something which seemed like a cap from the top and it immediately lit. Warmth and light covered the cave's walls as it got lighter and lighter. "It self-lits when the top makes contact with Oxygen" Helena explained with a smile. Carter stared at the fire of the torch. There was something mystical about its glow. But it was making him feel like home even tho they were walking through an extreamly cold cave. When they reached the end of the cave they saw some primitive-looking pictures on the walls. They were showing people hunting animals, a big sun surrounded with unknown symbols and creatures that didn't look like animals at all - more like mythological beasts. "It' so...magical" Helena sighed as she explored the pictures "Don't you believe in magic, Doc?" she said as she neared him and kissed him on the dying light of the torch. During the next few months they started going out and soon Helena was pregnant. They were very happy together - Carter was on cloud nine with his new girlfriend. Until one faithful day when she didn't came back home. Carter heard a knock on his door and when he opened his door he saw a basket with a very pale looking baby in it. There was also a card and 2 small silver boxes next to it - Carter immediately recognised Helena's handwriting on it. He took the basket inside and read the card. It explained how Helena had to go back to Olympus because her real Identity was Hecate - the goddess of magic and crossroads. Carter opened the boxes and found 2 silve rings in one of them and a few gold coins with what seemed like a business card with a taxi number on it. "Give this to him when he's ready." the card said referring to the boxes. This wasn't the thing to make him cry tho. It was Helena's last lines that got to his heart "I will miss you Carter. Please take care of this little one. And as one last request i want you to name him Ivory. Because his skins is pale - almost as white and clear as my fellings for you were. Goodbye my love.". Carter just stood there with tears rolling down his face. He took the baby in his arms "Welcome home...Ivory". When Helena (or Hecate) left Ivory on Carter's door she knew that he couldn't do all the work on his own so she decided to send a nymph to protect and take care of the boy in times of need. Mnemosyne owed her a favor a long time ago so Hecate asked her to borrow a memory nymph from her. That particular nymph was called Celestia. She gladdly accepted the job the goddess gave her and started it right away. Ivory's childhood wasn't easy but it was a happy one. He and his father lived near the Beach in Miami. Ivory attended school and even tho everyone mocked him for his pale skin he still had some friends. His dad was working almost non-stop to ensure a happy and healthy life for him and he was grateful. He showed his gratitude with excellent grades in almost everysubject - only English was hard for him because of his Dyslexia. Even tho he was just a few days from his thirteened birthday (on 6 May) he was feeling like something was wrong - like something bad was going to happen. Ivory tried to ignore this feeling but it was hard. A few days past and his thirteened birthday came around and passed by. Maybe he was imagining, maybe he was frightened for nothing. But on the seventh day after his birthday a horrible event took place in Ivory's life. While he was in his room reading his favourite book he heard a loud crash. He immediately jumped and went to check for his dad but when he walked in their living room the only thing he saw was a huge black dog with glowing red eyes. It apprantly broke through the window and now it was staring right in Ivory's blue eyes. Before he could react the dog jumped and landed right on Ivory, knocking him on the floor. He saw that the dog was opening his jaws but then he heard his father screaming and the next thing he knew he was holding a bronze sword and swinging it until he hit the strange dog and it bursted into gold dust. "Are you okay Ivory? Are you hurt?" His dad asked him as he helped the boy stand up. "No i'm fine but what was that?" Ivory was trembling. Even if he didn't want to admit it he was scared to his core. His father was silent. "Please Helena, can't you make him forget what he saw?" was the only thing his father said while looking in the ceiling. As Ivory's gurdian Celestia saw what happened and she also knew that Hecate can't interfere with Ivory's life. While watching him grow Celestia really got attached to the boy - she wanted him to stay so she can exist forever with him and take care of him. So when she heard the dad's words that gave her an idea - she eraised Ivory's memoeries. And she repeated that action everytime a monster attacked him during the next few years. During the next 3 years hellhounds and other monsters continued to attack Ivory but after each attack his father prayed to Hecate to erase his memories. Of course, it wasn't her who did it - it was Celestia who had grown very attached to the chiled. But she knew that one day she will have to let the boy go behind the safe walls of Camp Half-Blood as her goddess had requested to this boy's mortal father years ago when Hecate left him here. Dr. Silverbone was growing old and he knew that he couldn't protect his son much longer - one day the truth had to be revealed. That day came 3 years later on Ivory's 16th birthday. Carter couldn't take the burden of hiding this from his son any longer so he called him in his office. "Son, I have something to tell you...about your mother". Ivory widened his eyes in excitement - his father always avoided talking about his mother so eventually he stoped asking. "She's not who you might think she is, Ivory" Carter said as he made his son sit next to you. He explained everything to the boy it seemed impossible but his skin became even whiter. "Ivory...We'll have to say goodbye, son" Carter said. Ivory's face was covered in tears and he shoved his face in his dad's shoulder and cried his heart out. "It's hard for me too but the camp is the only safe place for you. Your mother explained to me what that camp was and i think it's the only place you can live in for now - your scent has become too strong" Dr Silverbone said as he picked something from his desk "Your mother told me to give you this when the time comes". Ivory took thе small box from his father and when he opened it he found 2 identical silver rings in it. When he picked both of them they transformed into two curved twin swords. His dad's eyes widened "I didn't knew they could do that...but i guess if your mother thinks you should have them..." Ivory wiped his tears and the swords transformed into rings again. He put them on his pinkies and they immediately shrunk so they could fit his fingers. "I don't want to go" he said "but if you think it's the best for me to go to that camp than...than i'll do it.". Carters eyes teared up "I'm proud of you Ivory...and i'm sure that Helena would have been proud too" then he picked up his phone and called the number which was on the card, but it didn't look like he was about to talk. "Go ahead Ivory, The gray sisters are waiting for you. Pay them with this" His father dropped a few golden coins that Helena gave him a long time ago (when Ivory was a baby.) in Ivory's hands "And don't worry - You'll find great friends in Camp Half-Blood". It was a hard moment for both of them but they stood up and Dr Silverbone walked his son to the Taxi. As for Celestia she was extreamly sad that her entrusted boy was going away but she knew it had to be done too. So when Ivory left she returned to her mistress to be at her service later. As he got into the old New York cab he saw that three eyless ladies were sitting on the front of the car. "Where are we driving honey?" Asked the one which was sitting in the middle "To um..." he paused. This was it. "...To Camp Half-Blood" he said and the taxi took of with such speed that Ivory was about to throw up on the backseat. In a matter of minutes the taxi stopped and the lady on the right reached her hands towards Ivory "Pay up sweetie". Ivory put the gold coins in the old lady's hand and opened the door of the taxi. After he got off he turned around but the taxi had already disappeared. He looked around and saw a small archway in the near distance. As he walked towards it he saw the words "Camp Half-Blood" written ontop of the archway. "So this is it huh?" Ivory mumbled and steped through it towards his new home. Now 2 weeks later he's still at the camp exploring it and trying to make friends with the campers. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Steven Winterson Category:Children of Hecate Category:Male Category:Ivory Category:Silverbone Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power